When You Wish Upon a Star
by ani-chan7
Summary: Mac and Bloo are going to be best friends forever right? Bloo feels that Mac is moving on without him, so he takes some drastic measures to make sure that they'll stick together forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is my first Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends story, so be nice and read and review! This story will be focusing on Bloo and Mac okay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends**

**Thoughts are in Italics, and flashbacks are in bold and italics! **

**Please Read and Review!**

It was a quiet afternoon in the Fosters home for imaginary friends, too bad Bloo had to break the perfect silence by running down the halls and screaming. "Its three o clock, Its three o clock! MACS COMING!" He ran to the door and hid behind it. He had planned to jump on Mac and surprise him as soon as he walked through the door, but he found himself waiting for quit some time, because Mac never came. Instead of seeing Mac walk through the front door, Bloo watched as Franking and a crying imaginary friend entered the house.

The imaginary friend was a short and round purple ball of fur. It had no arms or legs, but its eyes were enormous, and were currently full of tears. "How could he do this to me? He told me that we would be friends forever!" The little ball of fur wailed.

Frankie tried to comfort her, but it was no use. The new resident of Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends was recently abandoned by her maker, and was very upset about it. Bloo watched as Frankie guided the new imaginary friend to her new room. Bloo was wondering what had happened to the crying purple ball of fur, when he was tackled to the ground.

"Miss me?" Mac said, still sitting on top of Bloo.

"Dude get off of me!" Mac got off of his perch on top of Bloo, and then helped Bloo to his feet. Bloo stole a quick glance at Mac's watch. "What took you so long, its already 5 o clock!" This wasn't the first time that Mac had been late this week.

Mac looked away from Bloo and mumbled a reply. "What was that?" Bloo questioned

"I said I had stuff to do." Mac repeated. "So, whats going on here?" Mac questioned in an attempt to change the subject.

"Not much. There's a new friend that came here today. I guess that she was abandoned by her kid or something." Bloo answered.

Mac cringed. It was always upsetting to hear about that. Mac hoped that Bloo and himself would be best friends forever, but his mother didn't like that idea. That was the reason why Mac was late today. His mother thought that Mac was too old to have an imaginary friend. Mac replayed his conversation he had with his mother in his head. **_"Mac, you're far too old to have an imaginary friend. You're never going to grow up properly if you visit Bloo every single day. You should be doing normal things after school. Stop wasting your time with such childish ideas."_**

_**"But Bloo is my best friend!"**_

_**"That's my point Mac."**_

Mac was extremely upset with his mother. What he did with his time was his decision. His mother could control everything else in his life, but she could never control his relationship with Bloo. Bloo was his best friend, and Mac wasn't about to let that change. Although he found it difficult to hang out with Bloo seeing how every time he wanted to see him he had to sneak out of the house.

"Hey Mac, There's something that I need to know. Is there a reason that you have been coming late this week? I mean… You still want to be friends… Right?"

"Bloo! Of course I still want to be friends! It's just that my mom thinks that I shouldn't hang out with my imaginary friend anymore. She thinks that it's too childish."

Bloo's heart nearly broke into two pieces. _What if Mac is going to leave me! I couldn't live without Mac!_Bloo thought. Mac must have seen the disappointment on his face because he quickly added, "But even if we can't hang out as much we will still be best friends forever!"

"right" Bloo croaked.

"I hate to leave so soon, but I have to go home now." Mac had to leave before anybody noticed that he had left. Bloo just nodded his head. Bloo and Mac said their goodbyes and parted their separate ways. Bloo just trudged himself up to the top of the building to the roof. He often went here when Mac wasn't around, because here he could see a part of Macs house. The way Bloo saw it if he couldn't be with Mac, at least he could be connected to Mac in some way. Bloo had to do something, or else Mac and himself would be separated forever! Just then a shooting star flew past. "I wish that Mac and I can be with each other forever!" Bloo wished as a star flew past. Bloo held his breath waiting for something amazing to happen, but nothing happened. "Well that was pointless" Bloo sighed as he wobbled down to his room. Bloo remembered the day when Mac and him got lost in the building. That was a fun day. Bloo always had fun when he was with Mac. A life without Mac wasn't really a life at all. Bloo tucked himself under the covers and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Mac woke up the next morning very tired. He wasn't able to get much sleep; he was too upset over the thought of not being able to hang out with Bloo. Mac got up out of his bed and trudged into the bathroom. Mac looked into his mirror and screamed so loud that he probably woke up the whole neighborhood. (if they weren't awake already that is) He was… He was like Bloo! He looked exactly like Bloo, except for the fact that Mac was a shade of Green instead of Blue. But he had the same shape and size of Bloo. _What happened to me!?! _Somehow, during the middle of the night, Mac had become an imaginary friend! Thank goodness it was a Saturday, Mac didn't have to go to school today. He would go to Fosters and figure out exactly what had happened to him! Today would be one long day for Mac!

**Okay, sorry the first chapter was so… terrible. I just didn't know how to start out the story. So do you get whats going on? Mac turned into an imaginary friend. So basically picture Bloo, but picture a Green Bloo and that's Mac! So now that I have the plot going hopefully it will get a little better! Please Review! If you bothered to read the story could you please just leave a comment! Reviews seriously make my day! I'm not lying, they make me soooo happy! No flames please!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Here's chapter 2! I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers! You guys are so great! You really did make my day! I love you all! Ahem ON WITH THE STORY! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends**

When You Wish Upon a Star

Ch 2: A Terrible Surprise

After what was probably the worst fright that Mac had ever had from looking into a mirror, Mac heard footsteps coming toward his room. Mac dove for the door and quickly locked it. There was no way that he was going to let his family see him in this condition!

"Mac," his mother called from behind the door, "I'm leaving for work, okay?"

Mac took a long sigh of relief. Good, she was leaving. "Yeah mom. I not feeling so well today, I think that I'm just gonna hang out in my room." Mac replied. Mac didn't mean to lie, but he needed an excuse to make his brother leave him alone for the day.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. Can I come in-"

"NO!!! I mean…. I probably look all gross! Just don't come in here! Please!"

"Okay, I hope you feel better…. Bye." His mother said as she walked away. She sounded rather confused, probably over her sons' rather abnormal behavior.

"That was close!" Mac was leaning against the door. What would his mother have done if she saw him like this? Pass out? Scream? Or worse…. "Okay, now all I have to do is go to Fosters. Once I get there they'll figure everything out…. Hopefully." Mac said to himself as he opened the door and snuck out of the apartment. Mac felt very uncomfortable walking around without any clothes on, but Bloo didn't wear any clothes. And for the time being, Mac looked a lot like Bloo. So if Bloo didn't wear any clothes then why should Mac?

Once outside of the apartment building Mac sped off toward Fosters. Mac just ignored some of the odd glances that he was getting from the people walking about.

Finally Mac made it to Fosters. He jumped up and rang the doorbell. "Come on!" He said as he frantically pressed the doorbell over and over again. No one had come yet, so Mac took it upon himself to start pounding on the door.

"Hold your horses!" Frankie said as she opened the door. Her expression of aggravation turned into an expression of complete terror. "Oh no! Not another Bloo!!!" Frankie screamed, but stopped after she gave the new imaginary friend another glance. "wait, why aren't you Blue?"

"Umm, I was hoping that you might know why." Although Mac might have changed a lot in appearance, his voice stayed the same, and Frankie immediately recognized it.

"Mac!?! Is that you!?!" Frankie questioned.

"Uh huh." Mac nodded his head, and that's where Frankie fainted, right there on the front porch of Fosters. "Today is going to be a really long day." Mac said to himself as he pulled the passed out Frankie into the Fosters household. "A really really long day."

**So…. How was it? I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! Thanks for reading it anyway! Hoped you liked it! I plan on adding the next chapter pretty soon! I plan on adding more problems into the plot! Da Da Dum!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What is this, Chapter three already? Wow. Alright, before we start the story… There is an episode where Mac brings Bloo to show and tell, did you all see that one? If not that's okay. Well, the children in his class make their own imaginary friends based off of Bloo, but none of them are perfectly like bloo. That's what the 'lame clone' line is all about. **

**For all my wonderful, awesome, great, loveable, sweet reviewers… I love you all! Each one of you had great things to say, I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends.**

As Mac dragged a sleeping Frankie into the house, many of the residents of Fosters came running toward the door, including Bloo. "What happened?!? We heard someone scream!" Wilt questioned as Bloo, Coco, and Edwardo came running down the stairs.

"Oh great, It's another one of those lame clones of me. What moron made this one! He's not even blue!" Bloo asked as he approached Mac.

"Hola new imaginary amigo! Welcome to Fosters home for imaginary friends!" Edwardo gave Mac a big smile.

"What happened to her?" Wilt asked, gesturing at Frankie.

"Well, I guess she fainted from the shock." Mac shrugged. Although none of them suspected that the new imaginary friend would be Mac, after hearing his voice they instantly knew that it was him. And Bloo was the first one to speak up.

"MAC!!! Is that you!?!" Bloo exclaimed, Mac just nodded his head. "What happened to you!?!" Bloo questioned him while looking him over once more.

"I'm not sure, I just woke up looking like this." Mac said, "I was hoping that you guys would be able to help me figure this out."

"Coco Coco!" Coco just nodded her head.

"You can say that again Coco" Wilt added

"So, let me get this straight, you just woke up this morning looking like that?" Bloo questioned

"Yeah, I have no clue as to why this happened" Mac replied

"We should probably get Madam Foster or Mr. Herriman." Wilt said as they walked away to find help, leaving a passed out Frankie lying right next to the front door. Just then Mr. Herriman hopped by and saw Frankie sleeping on the floor.

"Ms. Francis, are you sleeping on the job? This is most unprofessional; I demand that you get back to work at once!" Mr. Herriman shook Franky in an attempt to wake her up. She finnaly came to.

"Oh Mr. Herriman, I had the most awful dream! There was another Bloo, except that it was Mac!" Frankie stood up and sighed. At least the awful dream was over. Right?

"Well, that is a rather strange dream. But nether the less you did fall asleep on the job. I insist that you get back to work at once Ms. Francis." Mr. Herriman said as he hopped away.

"Do this, do that, get back to work Ms. Francis!" Frankie mimicked Mr. Harriman, but eventually she grabbed a mop and got back to work. She still had to clean up the mess that Bloo had made earlier that morning. She headed into one of the many hallways of the household, namely the hallway in which Bloo created his most recent monstrosity. For some reason Bloo woke up this morning with the urge to jello boarding. He snuck into the kitchen and took the jello that was supposed to be for tonight's dinner, and dumped it all on the floor near his room. (There was a lot of Jello!) He decided that he needed something besides jello, so he went into the main bathrooms' supply cabinet. There he found an enormous supply of hair jell. He grabbed 12 super sized bottles and poured them out onto the jello. Bloo had fun with it for a while, but got bored and left the mess to go do something else to make Frankie's life harder, well, that's why Frankie thought he did these weird things.

"How on earth did Mac get Bloo for his imaginary friend?" Frankie knew that Mac had created Bloo when he was younger, but they were so… Different. Mac had been known to help Frankie out with the chores from time to time, while Bloo was usually making her job harder most of the time. "Maybe that's why they're best friends, because they're so different." Either way Bloo was going to get it once Frankie got her hands on him. _Speaking of Bloo... Was that him? _Frankie saw a blur of blue then green. She ran toward the passing figures. Sure enough, it was Bloo…. And the imaginary friend that she saw earlier! _I thought that it was just a dream! _

"STOP!!!" She cried, she was going to figure out what was going on here. "Bloo, what are you doing?"

"Macgotturnedintoanimaginaryfriendandwedon'tknowwhy!Bye!" Bloo then grabbed Macs hand and tried to hurry away, but Frankie wasn't going to allow that.

"Mac? That's you right?" Frankie said as she looked the green imaginary friend in the eyes. Mac just nodded his head. _So it wasn't a dream…_ "What happened to you?!? How did you get like this?"

Mac sighed, "I'm not really sure. I just woke up like this." Frankie nodded her head.

"Well if anybody would know why this happened it would be Madam Foster. Come on, let's go see her." Frankie smiled and grabbed Macs hand and headed off. Bloo followed closesly behind, excited to find out why this happened to Mac.

In all honesty Bloo was a little pleased at today's occurrences. Bloo's best friend, Mac, was an imaginary friend just like him. He wouldn't have to go to school anymore! They could hang out together all day! Best of all Bloo knew that now Mac could never leave him! Bloo was starting to get excited, why shouldn't he? He would be able to be with his best friend forever! _Just like my wish! _Bloo came to a halt. It was because of Bloo's wish! That's why Mac became an imaginary friend! Although Bloo felt a little guilty, he couldn't help but to smile inwardly.

"Hey, is something wrong Bloo?" Mac said when he noticed that Bloo wasn't walking anymore.

_Should I tell him? _Bloo debated with himself. _No, it will be my little secret._ "No, nothings wrong at all, why?"

"No reason." Mac answered as they continued on their search to find Madam Foster.

**That's chapter three! I think that I'm going to bring some other charectors into the story! I hope you liked it! please review!**


End file.
